A Trip Back in Time
by RosexTenLover
Summary: Just a little oneshot. Hope you like it!


**A/N: This is a assignment I had for school about Roman Britain, well... the longer part 'cuz I had to write it in just 500 words. And what Whovian can write something about some sort of time travelling without including the Doctor? I hope you like it. I'm lookink forward to your reviws.**

**P.S. I didn't forget about my other story, but I've been busy with school, so I didn't really had time to write, but I promise I'll be back as soon as posible.**

* * *

It had been a long day. I had had three tests and one presentation to make at school, so when I passed a '60s police box, I thought that I was finally going insane from so much stress. But I wasn't, because it was there; that wonderful blue police box with it's too big windows and that little lamp on top. I knew it was a one in a million chance for someone answering the door, but it was also a one in a million chance for that beautiful blue box to stand right in front of me, so I took the chance and knocked.

The door was opened by a girl in her 20s, not much higher than me, with shoulder-length blond hair and big hazel eyes; a girl, well... woman, which I knew by the name of Rose Tyler.

'Can I help you?' she asked with a curious look that definitely showed that I wasn't supposed to know that someone was in that box. I was so shoked that I didn't even realize that my hand was still standing in a knocking position and that my mouth was wide open. 'You alright there?' she asked concerned at seeing my gobsmacked face.

While I was busy gaping at her, the door opened wider and a wisp of wild, brown hair made its appearance. 'And who are you?' asked the man, well... alien, in the brown pinstriped suit and white converse. The Doctor.

'Diana' I answered letting out a breath I didn't knew I was holding.

'Nice to meet you, Diana. I'm...'

But he didn't get to finish his sentence, because I cut him off '...the Doctor and she's Rose Tyler'

It took him some time to regain his composure, but then he said 'Oh, but I bet that you don't know the old girl's name'

Knowing that by the old girl he meant the blue box, I answered 'TARDIS; stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She's a time machine'

By the looks on their faces, they definitely weren't expecting me to know all that, but the Doctor decided to brush it off and offered 'Alright, as a prize for knowing that, how about a trip?'

The look on my face must have been precious at that time, because they both began grinning like two mad people, and so did I, so I just jumped into the box with them, without a second thought.

* * *

I choose Roman London as our destination, because I just had a lesson about that in History class, so I thought it proper. We landed on a hill overlooking the city. The three of us exited the TARDIS and looked at the city. You didn't have to know the show to know that the two of them were in love. You didn't have to be a genius to realize that they couldn't live without each other. It was just there, in the way they were holding hands, in the way they were like glued to each other, even in the air around them there was pure love. I knew right then that I was a lucky person for being allowed to witness their sincere love.

We began walking on the road that lead to the city, in a smooth pace. I observed with interest the roads that I knew weren't there before the Romans arrived in Britain, covered with big flat stones, when two Romans that were digging a hole near the road caught my eye.

'What are they doing?' I asked, staring at the two men.

'Digging a grave.' the Doctor answered matter-of-factly.

'They what?' Rose asked perplexed.

'Digging a grave' the Doctor answerd again, and upon seeing our incredulous looks, he added 'The Romans belived in used to bury their dead along roads out of town, so that the ghosts won't find their way back home'

After we passed the Romans, we walked some more until we entered the city. Even in the old light of a ancient period, the city still looked beautiful. Every where we went there were shops with all sorts of things and workshops in which men were pottering or making weapons. The houses were made of stone and were surrounded by yards with all sorts of animals. All the criss-crossed streets were bustling of people going to and fro and with man trying to sell their goods. I stoped in front of a big house resembling a palace. I looked behind me where the Doctor and Rose were heading towards me. Rose was wearing a beautiful hairpin in the shape of her namesake, that the Doctor probably just bought her.

'Nice choice' I said, nodding towards the hairpin that was glowing in the sun. They both blushed, so I changed the subject, wanting to spare them of their embarrassment 'What's this place? It looks like a palace'

'Well, technically it is a palace' the Doctor answered 'It's the governour's home. It has over one hundred rooms and probably some private baths. It has underfloor heating and the whole place is full of expensive mosaics' he finished, heading towards another stall.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day looking through stalls and trying their food, enjoying the cool breeze. While me and Rose were hovering over some jewelry, the Doctor came towards us, took one of our hands and shouted 'Run!'

We had to run all the way over to the TARDIS, and just as I was about to enter the blue box, I opened my eyes and found myself in my bedroom. I looked around, realizing it was all just a dream. I threw myself back into the pillows, sighing. The best and maddest day of my life and it had been just a dream.


End file.
